It has been a common practice for many years for individuals to color their nails. Today, this is primarily done through the application of nail enamels to the surface of the nail using an applicator brush. This method has several disadvantages, however. First, it is difficult to control the amount of enamel in the brush, plus the brush is difficult for many people to control, due to the softness and flexibility of the brush bristles. It is therefore difficult to accurately place the enamel on the nail, avoid getting enamel on the surrounding skin, and produce a coating that is free from brush marks, streaks, or blobs on the nail. This is especially true for individuals attempting to paint their toenails. This lack of precision generally makes this method of application time consuming, which is compounded if more than one coat of enamel is placed on the nails. Further, nail enamel normally takes a long time to dry, especially if it is accidentally "blobbed" on the nail which creates a thicker layer that takes much longer to dry.
The lack of precision of nail enamel brushes also makes it difficult for individuals to create designs or stencil their nails, a trend which has become very popular in the last few years.
Due to the above-mentioned difficulties, many people have resorted to having their nails professionally painted. Many individuals, however cannot afford the expense of professional manicures which can range from $10-$30 per visit. Further, these manicures must be performed as frequently as once per week to fix chips and the gradual wearing off of the enamel.
In recent years, salons have begun using acrylic paints to color nails which allow the manicurist to create designs which could not be previously achieved using brush applicators. Spray-on acrylic paints in an aerosol can permit the fading in and out of colors, an effect which had only been achieved using air brushes. One disadvantage with aerosol acrylic paints, however, is that they are often too difficult for persons other than professional manicurists to apply and create the desired artistic effect.
Another nail coloring method uses an air brush and compressor to apply the paint to the surface of the nails. Air brush painting is widely used in various applications from T-shirts, to touching up photographs, to the creation of original works or art and, as previously mentioned, in nail painting. The air brush is a type of miniature spray gun which atomizes the liquid desired to be painted into droplets, and allows the spray application of the atomized droplets onto a substrate. Air brushes can be used to apply most liquid media, including watercolors, acrylic paints, oil paints, and inks. Alternatively, stencils may be used to limit the sprayed paint to a desired area and/or design.
Air brushes have several advantages over conventional brushes. Air brushes are much faster and more precise than brushes and do not have to be repeatedly reloaded with paint. However, air brushes do not allow for detailed work since the paint which is deposited as a spray is in droplets. Thus, the edges of the sprayed area are "fuzzy" due to the spray pattern. In addition, special care must be taken when using an air brush to prevent the paint from being deposited inadvertently on areas not intended to be painted. Hence, to obtain fine details in air brush painting, it is often necessary for the user to "finish" the design using artist brushes, pens, and pencils.
The air brush nail painting method is costly and also difficult for untrained individuals to use on their nails since not only do individuals need to be trained on how to create certain artistic effects, but they must also learn how to use an air brush. In addition, the initial costs of this procedure does not make it feasible for individual use at home since it involves the purchase of all of the necessary air brushing equipment, as well as different colors of air brush paint. Furthermore, due to the necessity of thoroughly cleaning the air brush in between paint colors, the air brush method is also very inefficient and time consuming.
In an attempt to more precisely apply color to their nails, individuals have been known to draw on their nails with pens or felt tip markers. While this method allows for better precision of application of color to the nail, it also has many drawbacks. First, the ink in ballpoint pens or felt tip markers does not adhere well to fingernails and the ink therefore either does not apply to the nail at all or else it smears and rubs off. The inks are also toxic in some cases.
There is therefore a need in the art for an inexpensive method of painting finger and toe nails wherein the color is easily applied, is nontoxic, dries quickly, adheres well to the nail, and is precise so as to allow individuals to create unique patterns and designs on their nails which cannot be achieved using a brush applicator.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for painting nails which allows for easy application, thus allowing it to be used not only by professional manicurists, but by individuals at home.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for painting nails which provides for accurate and precise application of one or more colors to each nail.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for painting nails which includes a paint that bonds to the nail and which dries relatively quickly.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for painting nails which is quick, easy, inexpensive, and requires little, if any, training.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description of the invention.